Years After
by Loluuuuu
Summary: [Last sequel of Unstoppable]./ Waktu yang terus berjalan sama sekali tidak merubah pandangan Luhan terhadap Minseok. Luhan akan terus memujanya,— karena Minseok tetap mempesona seperti pertama kali Luhan melihatnya./ "Appa, berhenti memonopoli eommaku tiap pagi!"/ EXO;; LuMin; Xiuhan; Luhan—Xiumin—featuring Zelo, from B.A.P/ GS.


A **L**u**M**in Fanfiction.

They belong to God, each other, and me (HEHEHE).

AU—Typo(s)—Gender Switch—etc.

.

.

—**Years After**—

(Loluuuuu)

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

* * *

Minseok menggeliatkan badannya. Tangan kirinya terulur mematikan alarm yang berbunyi, sebelum menutupi wajah cantiknya yang terkena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai jendelanya.

Kalau ditanya saat-saat yang paling Minseok suka, ia akan menjawab; ketika ia bangun tidur.

Mungkin terdengar melankolis, tapi setiap Minseok membuka matanya dan merasakan sentuhan yang melingkupi tubuhnya, Minseok merasa nyaman—merasa terlindungi;—merasa begitu spesial.

Sepasang tangan Luhan selalu memeluk pinggangnya erat, dan kaki lelaki itu yang tak pernah absen menjadikannya sebagai guling pribadinya—hanya untuk Luhan, dan tidak boleh untuk yang lain.

Memang berat—Minseok harus mengakuinya, karena ya, tubuhnya mungil dan kaki Luhan tidak bisa dibilang enteng—tapi Minseok selalu merasa aman dalam kurungannya.

Karena jauh didasar hatinya, Minseok menyukai Luhan yang—dari dulu—bersikap posesif padanya.

Minseok menyingkirkan helaian rambut _light brown_ yang singgah di wajahnya. Wanita itu memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap Luhan yang masih menutup matanya.

Minseok mendengus ketika Luhan makin mempererat pelukannya dan semakin menariknya mendekat pada tubuh lelaki itu.

Minseok menutup matanya ketika wangi tubuh Luhan memasuki indra penciumannya—wangi_ peppermint_. Sangat kontras dengan Minseok yang mengeluarkan aroma manis seperti _vanilla_—yang tentu saja menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Luhan.

Wanita itu mengusap rambut Luhan dengan tangan kirinya, lalu memainkan surai _dark brown_ itu dengan lembut. Jemari lentiknya turun menuju pipi Luhan dan mengusapnya. Kemudian tangannya berpindah ke punggung Luhan, mengelusnya berulang-ulang dari atas lalu kebawah. Minseok membuat pola melingkar disana dengan gerakan jemari—yang entah kenapa terasa sangat seduktif.

Luhan menggeliatnya badannya, lengkap dengan erangan kecil dari mulutnya.

Minseok tersenyum—pangerannya akan segera bangun.

Tapi yang perlu kalian tahu, membangunkan sang pangeran tidak semudah itu. Luhan mempunyai kebiasaan tersendiri sejak Minseok resmi menjadi milik Luhan seutuhnya; Luhan hanya bisa bangun hanya ketika Minseok menciumnya, tentu saja tepat dibibir—_ck_.

Pernah, ketika Luhan sedang ditugaskan di luar kota—dan tentu saja Minseok tidak ikut. Lelaki itu hampir saja terlambat _meeting_ dengan klien penting hanya karena tidak ada ciuman Minseok yang membangunkannya tiap pagi.

Dan terimakasih pada Minseok karena semangatnya yang tinggi untuk membangunkan Luhan dengan menelfon suaminya itu berpuluh-puluh kali, hingga pangeran tidur itu bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Luhan tidak bisa bangun hanya dengan kecupan. Jadi ketika Minseok mengecup bibirnya, Luhan hanya mengeluarkan erangan tidak jelas dengan mata yang tentu saja masih terpejam.

Minseok memajukan wajahnya lagi dan mengecup bibir Luhan—berkali-kali. Wanita itu membuka mulutnya dan mengulum bibir bawah Luhan, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir yang selalu menciumnya setiap ada kesempatan itu, kemudian menghisapnya sebentar—lalu Minseok melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir atas Luhan.

Bersoraklah kalian wahai rakyat biasa—karena pangeran Luhan sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, lengkap dengan senyuman mesum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Minseok memutar bola matanya, "Senyummu mesum banget, tuan pemalas,"

Lelaki itu terkekeh.

Tangan kanan Luhan yang memeluk Minseok terangkat mengelus surai halus istrinya. Luhan selalu suka sensainya—sangat lembut, sama seperti kulit Minseok yang sangat halus dan tanpa cacat yang berarti.

"Selamat pagi juga, sayangku,"

Luhan memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Minseok dengan sangat lembut—yang tentu saja membuat Minseok tersenyum karena perasaan hangat yang Luhan salurkan dari kecupannya. Lalu bibir lelaki itu turun mengecup hidung mungilnya, kedua pipinya, dan berakhir pada bibir kucingnya yang dicium lelaki itu dengan lembut—yang kemudian berubah menjadi menuntut.

Luhan melepaskan pagutannya—dengan senyuman yang (selalu saja) mesum, dan mata yang berkilat-kilat. Minseok tahu maksud lelaki itu apa—Minseok sangat amat tahu. Karena tidak hanya sekali mereka melakukan—uhuk, _morning sex,_ setelah Minseok membangunkan Luhan dengan ciumannya—dan Luhan akan berbalik menyalahkan Minseok karena wanita itu begitu menggoda saat Luhan membuka matanya.

Terkutuklah lelaki dan segala macam _penyakit pagi_nya, cibir Minseok.

Terkadang Minseok heran dengan dirinya sendiri—ia bisa menjatuhkan beberapa lelaki dalam beberapa serangan, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjauhkan tangan kanan Luhan yang sudah merayap masuk kedalam piyamanya.

Tepat disaat Luhan akan melepaskan piyama Minseok, pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras—,

"_Appa_, berhenti memonopoli _eomma_ku tiap pagi! Aku juga butuh _eomma_!"

—sungguh, Minseok sangat amat menyayangi anak semata wayangnya itu. Selain dia adalah darah daging Minseok yang kebahagiaannya rela Minseok tukar dengan seluruh hidupnya—anaknya adalah penyalamat kehidupannya setiap pagi dari binatang buas bernama Luhan.

Luhan mendengus—sangat keras.

Besyukurlah nak, karena kamu adalah anak dari tuan Xi. Jika bukan, aku bisa memastikan sang macan akan menjadikanmu santapan paginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Anak lelaki berumur 15 tahun itu memutar matanya melihat kelakuan ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak ada wibawa-wibawanya.

Lelaki yang beberapa tahun lagi akan memasuki kepala empat itu malah sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan senyuman mengejeknya pada sang anak karena berhasil memeluk ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"_Eommaaaaa_," rengek sang anak.

Minseok memukul lengan Luhan yang melingkari pinggangnya, "Sana, duduk,"

Dengan tidak rela, Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan mendengus dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kepada sang anak yang kini sedang mengeluarkan seringainya—oh, demi Tuhan, dari mana ia belajar seringai seperti itu?

Tepat setelah Luhan duduk, anaknya bangun dari kursinya dan berlari menghampiri Minseok yang sudah selesai memasak, dan memeluk tubuh mungil ibunya dengan gaya yang sangat manja—yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

Badan Minseok sedikit terdorong kedepan karena tiba-tiba ditubruk dari belakang, karena ia tidak siap—ia tidak akan pernah siap kalau ditubruk dari belakang. Minseok mengusap tangan anaknya yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya, "Ayo bantu _eomma_ bawa ini,"

Sebelumnya, mari perkenalkan anak dari tuan dan nyonya Xi—Xi Junhong. Anak lelaki berusia 15 tahun dengan tinggi yang—entah mendapat gen dari mana—hampir menyamai ayahnya. Dengan sikap yang benar-benar seperti Luhan kedua—posesif, khususnya, terhadap Minseok.

Tidak, rasa posesif Junhong bukan menjurus kearah _incest_ (Junhong juga punya seorang yang ia taksir,_ for your info_.)—karena Junhong benar-benar menyayangi ibunya dengan sepenuh hati—seperti halnya Minseok yang rela menukar apa saja untuk anaknya.

Mereka bertiga sudah duduk dimeja makan, dengan Luhan dan Minseok yang masih memakai piyama dan Junhong yang sudah rapih dengan seragam _senior high school_nya.

Waktu sarapan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi tenang. Selalu saja ada yang diributkan Luhan dan Junhong setiap harinya—entah itu soal bola, film, atau apapun. Minseok hanya bisa menatap bosan pertengkaran tidak penting antara suami dan anak lelakinya. Wanita itu tidak berniat untuk menengahi—karena Minseok tahu, ini adalah cara mereka menunjukkan rasa sayang dan pedulinya terhadap satu sama lain.

Minseok tahu, Luhan sangat menyayangi Junhong sama besar seperti dirinya, dan Junhong yang sangat menghormati Luhan lebih dari apa yang bisa kalian bayangkan—ya, meskipun sikap kurang ajarnya lebih menonjol.

Mengingat apa saja yang terjadi selama ia berumah tangga bersama Luhan selalu bisa menghantarkan rasa hangat tersendiri dalam dadanya. Pertengkarang kecil pasti tidak bisa dihindarkan—tapi mereka bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Dengan Luhan dan Junhong disisinya, Minseok sudah merasa lebih dari cukup—Minseok tidak memerlukan apapun lagi;

—karena Minseok sudah merasa lengkap.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama lebih dari 16 tahun membina rumah tangga dengan Minseok, Luhan tidak merasakan perubahan yang berarti dari istrinya yang umurnya semakin lama semakin bertambah ini.

Kecantikannya masih sama seperti dulu—masih sama seperti ia melihat Minseok pertama kali di _senior high school_. Bertambahnya usia malah semakin membuat Minseok terlihat lebih mempesona—dengan rambut halus berwarna _light brown_ sepunggung yang sedikit bergelombang, kulit yang putih mulus bagaikan porselen, wajah yang tidak usah diragukan lagi kecantikannya,—membuat Luhan berpikir, apakah Tuhan sadar kalau Ia sudah kehilangan malaikat-Nya?

Sifat Minseok juga masih sama. Masih dengan omongannya yang terkadang sarkastis dan terkesan dingin. Masih bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian—membersihkan rumah, dan mengurus Luhan serta Junhong.

Oh, jangan lupakan getaran-getaran yang Luhan rasakan ketika Minseok berada didekatnya—karena perasaan itu tidak pernah berkurang, dan tidak akan pernah berhenti—sampai kapanpun.

Luhan bersyukur saat Junhong lahir—karena ia telah diberikan kesempatan menjadi seorang ayah (yang rasa bahagia tidak bisa ditukar dengan apapun), dan melihat sosok keibuan Minseok yang semakin membuat Luhan memuja wanita bertubuh mungil itu.

Minseok dengan senyum lembut dan aura hangat adalah Minseok yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun. Sekali lagi, terima kasih pada pada Junhong, karena aura dingin Minseok perlahan tergantikan oleh aura hangat yang biasa dipancarkan matahari pagi.

"Lu," Luhan mengerjapkan matanya ketika Minseok sudah berada dihadapannya, "Jangan bengong terus,"

Luhan mencium kening Minseok ketika istrinya mulai memakaikan dasi padanya, "Aku lagi mikirin kamu,"

Minseok melirik Luhan, "Tentang apa?" Minseok mulai menyimpulkan dasi Luhan.

"Semuanya," Luhan mengelus rambut Minseok, "Semuanya—tentang kamu,"

Luhan terkekeh ketika pipi Minseok mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah—dan ini yang selalu ia suka, Minseok akan gampang tersipu jika ia sedang berduaan dengan Luhan. Ia bersyukur atas fakta itu, karena wajah manis Minseok memang _hanya_ ia yang boleh melihatnya.

Xi Luhan akan selalu menjadi posesif, ingat?

"Min,"

"Hm?" Minseok merapikan kerah Luhan.

Luhan mengecup kening Minseok, "Kamu cantik,"

Minseok tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan balas mengecup pipi kanan Luhan, "_Gomapta_, tampan,"

Dan bagian ini juga menjadi salah satu _favorite_nya—Minseok mengecup pipinya dan menggoda seorang Luhan. Akan sangat jarang melihat Minseok menjadi sedikit _cheesy_ diluar sana—karena semuanya ia simpan hanya untuk ditunjukkan didepan Luhan.

Luhan membawa Minseok pada ciuman lembut yang semakin lama semakin menuntut. Kedua tangan Luhan memeluk Minseok dan membawanya mendekat, sedangakan Minseok sudah mengalungkan tangannya dileher Luhan.

"I love you, Min,"

Luhan kembali mencium bibir Minseok, tetapi istrinya melepaskannya dan mengatakan sesuatu tepat didepan bibir Luhan, "I love you too," Minseok mengecup bibir suaminya, "Lu,"

Luhan mengerang merasakan terpaan nafas Minseok tepat didepan bibirnya.

Ia bisa gila—karena harus ke kantor dan tidak bisa menyentuh Minseok sekarang juga.

Ia benar-benar bisa gila.

"Sayang,"

Minseok tersenyum tipis mendengar suara Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi berat dan bergetar.

"Ya?"

Luhan menyatukan hidung keduanya, "Suruh Junhong tidur di rumah Sehun hari ini,—

Luhan mencium bibir Minseok lama,

—karena aku mau buat adik untuknya nanti malam,"

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

* * *

**(Note)**

Jadi, ini adalah akhir dari sequelnya. HEHEHEHE.

Dan, welcome to the club, Choi Junhong! Aku bingung harus pake siapa buat jadi anak xiuhan (karena tadinya mau sehun, tapi doi jadi temennya luhan jadinya gak jadi deh uhuhuhu), dan berhubung aku sayang zelo (aku sayang semuanya sih, ehe.) jadi, ya, aku putuskan dia jadi anaknya.

Well…aku nyoba buat bikin how-marriage-life-feels, meskipun ini agak aneh karena ya, tolong—aku belom ngerasain itu bagaimana jadi aku gak tau harus ngeekspresiinnya gimana UHUHUHU. Tapi aku udah nyoba sebisa aku, aku harap kalian bisa merasakannya (?) juga.

Anw, **madame Fir** (iya aku mutusin manggil kamu begini), fic ini… anggap saja permintaan maaf karena requestanmu bakal jadi lama (banget banget). Karena aku masih harus bertapa dulu dibawa air terjun biar dapet ilham.

Jadi, kalian mau review gak? /ngasah golok/ /senyum cantik/


End file.
